Attractions
by Vapor123
Summary: In a group of Clans that follow very strict laws, Vixenflower and Rushstep have always listened to their leaders and never had the chance to see what the other Clans looked like from the inside. Finally, after many moons, they meet eachother. Slowly, couple of nights at a time, they learn that they find each other attractive, and must be careful with their emotions.
1. Alliegainces

**TAKES PLACE LONG BEFORE 'ICY RISK'**

**MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE FANFICTION**

* * *

CrescentClan

**Leader: **Lizardstar: Very large and bulky brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Quickheart: Dark grey-and-black tom with dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Ravenstep: Large, fluffy black tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Emberleaf: Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Vixenflower: Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes

Robinwhisker: Dark ginger tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

Wildface: Black-and-white tom with green eyes

Silverfang: Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Windstep: Lilac-pointed siamese she-cat with pale blue eyes

Tawnycloud: Soft-furred, small, ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

Blackstrike: Black tom with yellow eyes

Pouncenose: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ratleap: Dark brown tom with a white dash on his chest and blue eyes

Apprentices

Rubblepaw: Light grayish-brown she-cat with a classical tabby pattern and blue eyes (Mentored by Vixenflower)

Cinderpaw: Dark blue-grey tabby tom with amber eyes (Mentored by Quickheart)

Hickorypaw: Small, grey, ticked tabby tom with green eyes (Mentored by Pouncenose)

Elders

Jaywhisker: Gray-brown spotted tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Thrushbriar: Sandy-grey tom with blue eyes

Queens + Kits

Poppybreeze: Black she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Lizardstar's kits.

Quailwing: Brown tabby she-cat with soft fur and bright blue eyes. Mother of Wildface's kits. (Rainkit: Grey tabby tom with blue eyes. Harekit: White tom with green eyes)

* * *

**WillowClan**

**Leader: **Breezestar: Pale grey tabby she-cat with orange eyes

**Deputy: **Slatepelt: Dark blue-grey tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Runningstrike: Brown-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes

Warriors

Rushstep: Long-haired, white tom with green eyes

Eagleclaw: Brown tom with blue eyes

Amberjump: Pale ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Buzzardface: Black tom with orange eyes

Skyflight: Cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Russetstripe: Dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sootcloud: Tall, black she-cat with bi-colored eyes (Amber and green)

Flurrypelt: White tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Shadepaw: Black tom with dark amber eyes. (Mentored by Russetstripe)

Elders

Sablepelt: Black she-cat with amber eyes

Shaggyfur: Long, thick-furred, grey tabby tom with green eyes

Queens + Kits

Minnowheart: Grey she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Flurrypelt's kits. (Softkit: Grey she-cat with green eyes)

* * *

**MumbleClan**

**Leader:** Waspstar: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Pineheart: Dark brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Finchstep: Golden-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Crowclaw: Flat-faced, dark grey tom with a crippled foreleg and green eyes

Warriors

Littlebranch: Grey-brown, ticked tabby tom with blue eyes

Spottedshade: Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Rosesong: Soft-furred, pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Fernheather: Calico-tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cricketsong: Small black tom with green eyes

Stripedclaw: Grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Blackwind: Flat-faced, black tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Leafpaw: Brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mentored by Littlebranch)

Swiftpaw: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Mentored by Blackwind)

Brackenpaw: Golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mentored by Fernheather)

Elders

Splashnose: Black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens + Kits

Brownstripe: Brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes. Mother of Cricketsong's kits. (Beetlekit: Black tom with orange eyes. Dapplekit: Tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes. Petalkit: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Patchkit: Black-and-white tom with yellow eyes)

* * *

**FrigidClan**

**Leader: **Shallowstar: White tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Greyface: Seal-pointed siamese tom with bright blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Squirrelfern: Extremely fluffy, skinny, pale grey she-cat with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Cedarnose: Grey-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Daystreak: Speckled, sandy-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Webpelt: Grey tom with blue eyes

Brindlewing: Golden-yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Thistletuft: Calico she-cat with green eyes

Sedgefoot: Black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Scorchheart: Black she-cat with orange eyes

Lowleg: Short-legged brown-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices

Martenpaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Mentored by Daystreak)

Elders

None.

Queens + Kits

Sagebelly: Brown-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Greyface's kits.

**WARRIOR CODE**

**1: Cats may not have any romantic relations with cats from another Clan. Breaking this rule will result in exile of both cats, execution of one, or death to all kits born to the female.**

**2: Medicine Cats may have mates, however, female medicine cats may not have kits. Breaking this rule will result in exile to the offspring.**

**3: Speaking out against a leader is forbidden. Breaking this rule will result in apprentice duties, exile, or execution to the traitor cat or one family member. Depends on the severity of the crime.**

**4: Deputies may not step down from their rank, unless if they are either killed or lost the ability to fight. Breaking this rule will result in exile.**

**5: Kits will be made apprentices at 6 moons old- no matter if they have a disability that limits their abilities or not. When they turn 12 moons (or older), they will receive their warrior ceremony.**

**6: Cats MUST always fight for their Clan. Breaking this rule will result in immeadiate execution.**

**7: Warriors are considered the most important cats in the Clan, thus, they will be given the right to eating on patrols.**

**8: No kits may wander out of camp. Depending on how much trouble they caused, the punishment for them can be either apprentice duties at the lowest, to possible execution at the highest.**

**9: No cats may leave without permission from a higher-ranking cat. Failure in doing this will cause suspicion and possible exile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rushstep's POV**

* * *

The air was extremely cold, and a gentle snow fell down and covered the forest floor with a thin white blanket. It wasn't exactly leafbare, but instead, early newleaf. The sky was a dull, grayish-blue color, with pale-colored clouds hanging above the canopy of pine trees.

Rushstep raced after Buzzardface and Amberleap, who he was on a hunting patrol with. In his jaws, a scrawny mouse hung limply by its tail. The white tom kept aware of what was around him- several holes where he could fall into and get stuck, very faint smells of prey. Sniffling, he dropped the rodent he was carrying, and then let out a not-so-quiet sneeze.

Amberleap instantly turned her head to Rushstep. "Are you sure that you don't want to go back to camp, Rushstep?" She asked, concern edging her voice.

"I told you, I'm fine," Rushstep answered, lifting his paw and rubbing his nose, eyes watering and a bit puffy- obviously, he wasn't fine. "Besides, even if I go back to camp, Breezestar would crush me in a heartbeat. I mean, I haven't been on patrols in so long, I started to forget what the territory looked like." He mumbled to the fellow WillowClan she-cat.

Amberleap huffed, fluffing up her soft, pale ginger coat. Her yellow eyes shifted uncomfortably to Buzzardface, the lead of the patrol. The long-furred, black tomcat continued to walk onward, ears flattened against his head as he lumbered.

Rushstep picked up his mouse and sauntered after the older cat, Amberleap taking up the patrol behind him. Without a word, he shivered, a sharp, cold gale brushing his fur and nearly sweeping him off his feet. Closing his eyes, the WillowClan warrior dropped his mouse and coughed louder. This caused a small whimper from Amberleap, although she didn't say anything else. Amberleap instead gently nosed Rushstep's shoulder, and walked ahead, bounding over to Buzzardface's side.

Buzzardface perked his small ears and turned his head to Rushstep as he opened his eyes again. He could see the black cat speak with Amberleap quietly, and gaze at him as he walked.

"You might need to go see Runningstrike after the patrol, Rushstep," rasped Buzzardface. "He will fix you up... You're going to need it."

Rushstep nodded. "Alright."

_But then I won't get to go to the Gathering tonight._

Rushstep still had a score to settle with a FrigidClan tom named Webpelt. They both met when the were apprentices, and although they started out as acquaintances, their relationship grew into one of rivalry. If he was lucky enough, he'd be able to get out and get around to antagonizing the grey tom.

"Are you coming?" Amberleap's words snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up.

Buzzardface was no where in sight, as he must have gone ahead of the two. Amberleap was fox-lengths away, yet he was still able to see her slender shape that stuck out in the snowy terrain.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Rushstep replied, bunching up his muscles and heading after the two.

Once at Amberleap's side, Rushstep heard the little she-cat let out a delicate purr. He dipped his head quickly to her, grateful that she had called for him in time. He could have gotten so lost and confused- mostly just lost, wandering around the territory endlessly for them, as it was a bit difficult for him to detect scents.

Trotting up the hill, Rushstep found himself gazing down at Buzzardface, who had ceased walking. He crouched over a dead mouse, grabbed it and then raised his muzzle, which was crimson-speckled with the rodent's blood.

Buzzardface turned to Rushstep and Amberleap, and signaled them to follow with a flick of his tail.

* * *

Buzzardface, Rushstep and Amberleap strolled back into the camp, down the hills that led to the large clearing in which the Clan cats stayed, hidden in burrows made in the ground.

Hunting went fairly well for the patrol, as Rushstep walked after Buzzardface, with Amberleap flanking him. Rushstep carried in the little mouse that he caught, while Buzzardface held his two mice. Amberleap, however, didn't catch anything- but it was better that the patrol at least brought something back. If there was anything that Amberleap helped with, she reset the scent markers on the CrescentClan border. Hopefully, that would help prevent any skirmishes from happening.

Rushstep got closer to the freshkill pile, which sat close to the nursery, and set down his prey there, while Buzzardface only dropped one and went away to share it with his mate, Breezestar, who sat on the hill above her den, where meetings were called.

Today, it seemed the Clan would be a bit lazy.

The white tom headed away from the freshkill pile, and it then occured to him that the other patrol that consisted of Eagleclaw, Quickheart, Russetstripe and Skyflight was still out, checking the FrigidClan border. Rushstep quietly grunted and headed for Runningstrike's den, a hole in the ground where any cat could slid in if they were not careful. Luckily, it was a small drop down into the dwelling.

Rushstep jumped into the medicine cat den, and upon entering, he instantly noticed Runningstrike's light brown, tabby-patterned coat. The thick-furred tom instantly lifted his head and turned to Rushstep.

"Hello, Rushstep," Runningstrike meowed quietly in greeting. "How are you faring?"

"I'm doing fine," Rushstep replied, refusing to sniffle or sneeze in front of the medicine cat. His green eyes settled on the old medicine cat, who gazed at him tiredly. _Must have been up all night again. _He assumed inwardly, nearing the tom. "Do you need anything?" _I have to prove that I'm fine, have to get to the Gathering and bother Webpelt._

Runningstrike stared at him. "I'd be glad if you could get me a mouse or something, and perhaps, help me sort out the herbs, or at least get someone to help me."

Rushstep nodded instantly, and hurriedly, bunched up his muscles and looked up at the low ceiling of the den. Quickly, he leapt upward, leaving Runningstrike to himself.

Straight ahead, upon exiting, Rushstep looked around the camp. He'd get some other cat to aid Runningstrike, then get the tom's freshkill. Scanning the clearing, Rushstep lumbered toward the warriors' den as he did so. In a haste, the tomcat picked up his pace as he neared the warriors' den, and then, peeked inside.

_Let's see, here..._

Sootcloud, a slender, dark grey she-cat laid in a moss nest, lined with feathers, snoozed lazily in a moss nest, in the corner of the large burrow. Rushstep decided to bother her.

Approaching the WillowClan warrior, Rushstep prodded Sootcloud hard in the shoulder, which immeadiately woke her up, and allowed her to release a small, startled hiss as she was abruptly dragged out of her slumber. "What do you want?" She groaned, slowly opening her bi-colored eyes. "I just got off of guard duty, Rushstep_, please_."

"Sorry," Rushstep responded, then flicked an ear as he continued. "But, is it alright if you help Runningstrike with medicine cat duties? He hasn't sleep in a few days."

Sootcloud instantly lifted her graying muzzle at the mention of her mate. "Runningstrike hasn't been sleeping?" She muttered, shifting her amber-and-green eyes nervously. "Mouse-brain, he is, I told him to get some rest." Her voice grew almost inaudible.

"So, are you going to help him? I could get you both something to eat while you work, that'll keep your strength up." suggested Rushstep. _Please say yes, please say yes._ He repeated in his mind.

"I'll help him. Thank you for telling me, Rushstep." She croaked. Sootcloud scrambled to her paws, and dipped her head to Rushstep, before hurrying out of the warriors' den.

Rushstep stared after the black she-cat, and then, silently, followed her out of the den.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short!**

**Next chapter will be in Vixenflower's POV.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ovo**


End file.
